Famously Forgotten
by AmberAkia
Summary: Annalise Shepard was supposed to be dead after slavers raided her home planet and her brother took off. When she's given a new hope, she jumps for it, even if no one knows who she is. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: The End

Annalise Shepard was super excited. Today was her 10th birthday, and her older brother, John, was coming in from biotics training to celebrate with her and their parents. The little farm they owned was on the far side of the colony on Mindoir, a small planet. Nothing really happened that was exciting, but everyone's knew everyone's business, and vice versa. Annalise, however, was loved by everyone. She held promises to become a great tech, and with her brother, they had bright futures in life. However, on March 23, when Annalise leaned forward to blow out the candles, the colony went dark. There were screams of terror at first. No lights shone in any windows. Her brother pulled her close, holding the only flashlight as her parents hovered over them, peering out the window.  
"Oh god..." her father said as the ground rumbled beneath them. Her mother crouched in front of her.  
"Annalise, go with your brother. Hide anywhere but don't get separated! And remember, we love you..."  
Annalise looked up, terror evident in her eyes.  
"Mom...?"  
"Go!"  
They were shoved outside, with only their wits and a flashlight to guard them. Until Annalise was grabbed by a clawed hand. She screamed. A yell behind her informed her that her brother had been grabbed as well. She heard a grunt as her eyes were covered and her hands bound behind her back. Peeking through her blindfold, she had enough time to see her parents shot as her brother ran off, leaving her forgotten in the hands of a grinning batarian. The slaver laughed, a cold, grating noise on her ears.  
"Looks like the princess doesn't have a knight to save her." Another laugh and she was shoved into a cage, leaving the dead and gone behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Beginning  
James Vega had been having an average day patrolling around in the bars. He just wanted to find some chica who could make him forget, if only for a minute. The next brothel was past an alley. As he strolled through, he heard a thump, then a sharp hush. James kept going, his military training kicking in. A girl, no more than her late 20's, stepped in front of him. She was dirty, but had sharp eyes the color of lavender. She held up a hand.  
"You must pay the toll." She declared. James raised an eyebrow then cracked his knuckles.  
"Princess you're cute, but move. I'd hate to have to drag you in." James responded.  
She shook her head then whistled. James turned, landing a punch on the first guy, who fell, grunting. The second and third were a lot smarter. They turned and ran off. The girl huffed in annoyance. James grinned at her.  
"Hey not my fault you put pendejos on me..." He grumbled,rubbing his eyes in an exasperated way.  
"Now I have to take you in and Anderson will yell at me for hitting minors." He sighed then grabbed her arm. "Come on princess."  
She yanked her arm away as biotics flared around her.  
"Don't touch me." She growled. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
"You still gotta come with me chica." She grumbled and stalked behind him. He looked over his shoulder.  
"By the way, what's your name?" He asked. She looked up.  
"Surprised you couldn't tell. I'm Annalise Shepard, the infamous sister of THE Shepard." She said, glowering darkly. James eyebrows rose. He was standing in front of the legend's sister?  
"Uh...how did you end up here? In the slums..?" He asked, noticing her tensing up. She glared.  
"He left me to die."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Old Ties  
James stared at her in shock.  
"No...The John Shepard I met never left a solider behind. I can't believe he would leave his own family."  
She shook her head laughing.  
"He was 16. I was 10. Batarian slavers attacked our colony on my birthday. I was captured. He ran off. I saw my parents shot, and he ran off. Never looked back."  
James rubbed his chin, looked mischievous and thoughtful.  
"...Well this changes things."  
He waved down a hovercraft and paid the driver.  
"Docking bay, please."  
Annalise looked at him, hand on her hip.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
He grinned.  
"The Normandy."

John Shepard was, to put lightly, drunk. He and Garrus were recalling old adventures with Chakwas while trying not to fall over. Farther back in the observatory, Liara and Kaidan were failing to beat Javik at poker.  
"Commander, Lieutenant Vega request your presence in the mess."  
John sighed.  
"Well, Commander, better go see what muscle man wants." said Garrus, laughing slightly while hiccuping.  
"Yeah yeah I'll finish my story about me and Grunt wrestling later." John said.  
He entered the elevator and massaged his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on. Probably drank too much. The doors opened and he stepped out, and ran smack dad into the last person he wanted to see.  
"Hello Johnny boy. Long time no see." his sister smiled viciously, her arms crossed in front of her.  
"Annalise? You're supposed to be dead..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Old Scars  
Suddenly, he was flying, hitting hard against the elevator doors.  
"You left me! Mom told us to stay together and you left!" Annalise screamed, her biotics flaring around her, encasing her body in wavering blue light. She lifted him and threw him back again. James grabbed her arms and pulled her back, expecting to be thrown as well. She collapsed in his arms, shuddering and crying.  
"I have been beaten and raped and cut and slapped since that day. I've had masters who wanted me only because I had a young body. I saw my parents an all my neighbors killed. You never even bothered to check to see if I was alive!"  
John interrupted softly.  
"I ran because I was scared. I wanted to get help."  
She shook her head, tears soaking into James shirt.  
"Bullshit. What help would've come? You had top status you could've easily looked me up."  
John sighed and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry...we'll take you back to Earth and-"  
"I'm not going back there. I'm staying here. I'm a good fighter, John. I know I can help!"  
His face hardened.  
"Out of the question. You're only-"  
"John, I'm 29 years old, 30 tomorrow. I'm capable of handling myself, and I make my own decisions. Let me come." Her tears were dried, but James arms still encompassed her small form.  
John sighed.  
"Fine, but first time you slip up, you're out."


End file.
